DC Legends Of Tomorrow
by ReverseFlash32
Summary: Let's say that Rip Hunter didn't just take Ray Plamer, Sara Lance, Mick Rory, Jackson Jefferson, Martin Stein, Lenord Snart, Kendra Sanders and Carter Hall as his team, but that he also took a speedster...The Flashs older sister. How will she be affected on the team? Does she have some sort of history with Rip that he doesn't want anyone to know? (Slight Oc/Rip Hunter.)
Rip Hunter walks into the main room of his ship to see Gideon. "How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?" " Exactly as expected, Gideon." Hunter says while he walks over to his seat.
"- So we are proceeding? -"  
"Indeed. Prepare the Waverider for takeoff. Set a course. United States. Star City. January, 2016." Hunter says as he sits in his chair and it start to turn.

"Ah, the early second millennium A.D.  
The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smartphones.  
What are we going to retrieve, Captain?" Gideon asked.  
"Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files, Gideon. The nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade." His chair turns to face the window and his hand rest on the lever next to him.  
"You usually prefer to work alone, Captain."  
"This time, I'll need a team." His face is calm and serious.

'First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer.' Also known as the Atom.

Ray was flying through a device in his atom suit. "This feels good, being back in the field."  
Oliver rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his comm. "Not that this is a field, but Ray, are you up for this?"  
Ray shrugs and lands on a piece. "Uh, too late to turn back now. Huh, someone removed the central processing unit."  
Oliver looks confused and worried. "Are you sure?"  
Ray nods." I designed the computer's CPU, so, yeah, pretty sure."

Oliver tilts his head to the right then it goes back to normal. "Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew You had me shrink down and fly into their secret computer lab?"  
Ray puts his hand on his comm in his helmet. "My night's about to get a whole lot worse, isn't it?"  
Oliver nods but looks calm." Oh, you can take them. They have guns. You have a super-suit."  
Ray sighs softly and starts growing. "It's time to start growing. This is gonna get a little rough." He comes out of the device to find all four men on the ground knocked out.  
Rip smiles and nods as he brings up a gun. "Aah! Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." He shoots.

Next recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the League of Assassins, also formerly dead.  
Sara was just finshed taking on a man trying to hurt a woman.  
Hunter walks forward with his gun ready. "Aah! Miss Lance? Join me for a drink? I have come quite a long way to meet you." He shoots.

Firestorm, the merged super-form of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein.

Jax flys after a man and Stein says in his mind. "Caution, Jefferson, 83% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible."  
Jax rolls his eyes and says out loud. "Yeah, tell that to Rambo." He shots fire balls at the guy and hits something and the guy gets away.  
Stein says as they land. "Thought I told you to be careful."  
They split apart and Stein looks to Jax. "Aah! What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?" Jax points at him. "Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads."  
Hunter points his gun at them both. "Excuse me."  
Jax and Stein look to him but Jax says "Who are you?" Hunter shoots.

Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

Kendra lands and her wings are still out and Carter lands behind her. "Kendra. You, my love, almost got us killed."  
Kendra keeps walking and says sarcastically. "Thank you."  
Carter follows her. "Your flying is still clumsy, like a bird just out of the nest"  
Kendra interrupted him. "Well maybe that's because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some damn winged demi-goddess."  
Hunter points his gun at them both as they look to him. "Have you two considered couples counseling? I hear it's quite popular in this century." He shoots the gun.

Gideon reports to Hunter."There seems to be an error, Captain. These candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals."  
Hunter looks forward into the window. "There's no error, Gideon."  
Cops point their guns at the door as Lenord and Mike come out. "Drop your weapons!" Mike shoots his fire gun. "Ah, fry, you little piggies! "  
The cops run off and they get into a minivan. Mike says "A minivan? Really, Snart?" Lenord looks to Mike and shows him a diaper box. "Cops'll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." He throws the box back and Mike starts driving.  
Hunter stands in front of Lenord and Mikes MiniVan and points the gun at them and Mike says "What the - Watch it! Aah." Hunter shoots.

Last is Samantha Allen or formally known as ZoomFlash.

ZoomFlash sighs as she runs across Central City. She stops at the waters edge to have just finished fighting a meta with Telakensis abilitys.  
She shakes her head as she watches the waves and blinks her eyes and rubs her nose in pain.  
Hunter walks over to her and says " sadly your help is needed elsewhere."  
ZoomFlash turns to face Rip and says " Who are You?" She growls softly and gets ready to run at him.  
Rip points his gun at her and says " An old friend." He shoots.


End file.
